Matched Heartbeats
by Cydra
Summary: An accident with Jumba's teleportation pods leaves Lilo and Angel fused into one body. What will happen to Stitch's lovelife in the most bizarre love triangle yet? LiloxStitchxAngel
1. Mindlessness over Matter

Matched Heartbeats

Chapter 1: Mindlessness over Matter

It's been two years since all of the experiments have been captured, turned from bad to good, and found the one true place it belonged. It's been two years since Hamsterviel had Jumba create Stitch's evil twin, Experiment –626 AKA Leroy. It's been two years since the Galactic Armada commissioned Gantu and Rueben and Lilo's ohana was fully reunited. Things haven't changed much, aside from Jumba's creating Experiments 628, 629, and 630 AKA Draco, Chip, and Morph. Since they were created for good, no one really cared too much. As a matter of fact, the trio had been greeted with open arms.

Lilo had just finished hula class and was walking home. She had moved up in rank with all the other hula girls. Class was a lot better since Myrtle found out Gigi was an experiment. After that, she slowly grew to accept Lilo, despite her 'weirdness.' The other hula girls never really held anything against Lilo and followed suit. As Lilo walked home, random thoughts kept passing through her mind. They eventually settled on Stitch. Like the other experiments, Stitch didn't really change in appearance. Lilo on the other hand has grown three more inches and was starting to look slimmer.

"_Stitch is the best friend I've ever had,_" thought Lilo, "_I love him closer than a brother. I'm sure glad he has a good girlfriend like Angel._"

Angel and Stitch's relationship was going very well. Because of experiments' lack of annual development, they hadn't progressed far but were enjoying themselves. Speaking of which, Angel was walking down the street towards Lilo. "Aloha Angel," said Lilo.

"Aloha Lilo," said Angel. Most of the experiments have learned to speak English over the course of two years, including Angel and Stitch.

"Where are you going?" asked Lilo.

"Nowhere in particular," said Angel; "I heard that Jumba's working on a new project."

"Yeah," said Lilo, "he locks himself in his lab and won't leave except for dinner."

"What do you think it'll be?" asked Angel.

"He said it had something to do with transportation," said Lilo.

Suddenly there was a ringing sound. Angel extended one of her extra arms and turned on the videophone that it was holding. The videophone's screen showed a picture of Jumba.

"Little girl, 6-2-4, come quickly! I have something for you to be seeing!" The videophone's image turned off.

"He must have finished his project!" said Lilo, "Let's go see!" The two of them raced towards Jumba's lab.

When they came through the lab doors, they saw Jumba and Morph waiting for them. "Ah, little girl!" said Jumba, "so glad you came so quickly. You too, 6-2-4."

"So what's the big surprise?" asked Lilo.

Jumba walked over to something with a tarp over it. He pulled off the tarp to reveal two machines. They looked exactly identical except that their doors had a 1 and a 2 on them.

"What are those?" asked Angel.

"Those are my new teleportation pods," said Jumba.

"Uh, Jumba," said Lilo, "Hasn't the teleporter already been invented?"

"Ah, but these two are different," said Jumba, "these teleportation pods work on the same wavelength as Earth's telephone signals and emails. With these things, delivery that moves at speed similar to shell-bearing mollusk will be thing of the past."

"Won't that put hundreds of delivery companies out of business?" asked Angel.

Jumba slapped his forehead and said, "Aye! I knew I was forgetting something. If Jumba sells teleporters, he would receive lawsuits as if day after today does not exist. Earth lawyers are more terrible than most other lawyers from other planets." Jumba rubbed his chin and said, "Perhaps Jumba could sell teleporters to companies so they can charge people for teleportation. Is much safer for Jumba's securities and will make much more money. Of course, there are still bugs to work out."

"What bugs?" asked Lilo.

"Oh, the same bugs every new teleporters have. If two objects were teleported at same time, they would be fused together to strange creation. I have only managed to keep clothing and flesh from fusing so far."

"Ooh, I saw that in a movie where a guy fused with a fly," said Morph, "the effects were lousy, but the story and acting rocked. I gave it a thumb's up."

"Jumba is intrigued by movie plot, what is name of it?"

"The Fly," said Lilo, "I saw it last week on Horror Movie Friday."

"Jumba must get rental." He walked off towards another room to see if he could find a place on the Internet that could rent the movie. Before he left the lab, he said, "One more thing, do not play around teleporters. Problems could arise."

Lilo, Angel, and Morph looked at the teleporters.

"You think we can take a peek at what's inside those things?" asked Angel.

"Jumba said not to," said Lilo.

"Jumba said not to 'play around' them, he never said to not look in them," said Morph.

Lilo and Angel looked at each other.

"This is inviting a catastrophe," said Lilo.

"The teleporting controls are on the computer," said Angel, "we won't turn them on or anything. We'll just see what is inside, that's all."

"Can I look too?" asked Morph.

"You better wait here," said Lilo, "it's probably delicate."

Lilo and Angel walked over to the teleporter with the 1 on its door. They opened the door and looked inside. They saw a scanner on the floor to identify what was inside the chamber. The things on the side that resemble light-fixtures were most likely the part that dematerialized whatever was inside. "Doesn't look that special," said Lilo. They leaned in to see if there was anything else to it.

Suddenly, like a twist that was bound to happen in a movie, the two of them overexerted their center of balance and fell in. The door to the chamber closed behind them. They quickly got up and tried to open the door, only to find that the door didn't have a handle on this side. They both banged on the door and screamed for help. Fortunately, Morph was there to see it happen and quickly moved over to the controls to find the opening button. He looked around and found two round buttons side by side. Morph scanned them with his four eyes but couldn't quite tell which one was the one to open and which on was the one to start. He hesitated and finally said, "Push the button, Morph!" He pushed a button and the door to the teleporter opened. "Phew," said Morph, "that was close." But before Lilo and Angel could get out, Morph rested his blobby elbow on the other button. The door slammed shut and Morph said, "Oopsies!"

The teleporting chambers started warming up and a computer said, "Teleporting in thirty seconds."

Lilo looked at Angel and said, "Angel, in case we don't make through this, I want you to know you're the second closest non-related friend I've had, next to Stitch of course."

Angel in reply said, "Lilo, I use your hula skirt to floss my teeth."

"What?" cried Lilo.

Before Lilo could say anything more, Jumba entered the room and said, "I found it! And it has exclusive bonus features." He took one look at Lilo and Angel in one teleporting pod and heard the computer say, "Teleporting now." He only had enough time to say, "Oh blitznak," before the teleporter let off a bright flash.

The feeling that Lilo and Angel felt as they were being teleported was hard to explain. The best way to describe it was they were being force through a funnel that continued to narrow until there was barely enough room for them. Then they felt their bodies sort of overlap on the molecular level and merge. Now it seemed like their minds were being forced into a kind of tug of war with each other. Angel was strong but Lilo's longer experience in life and the memories of the people she knew prevailed over Angel. Suddenly the physical part of them shifted towards Lilo's side and there was a bright flash of light.

The teleporter marked with the 2 flashed brightly and Lilo's body rematerialized in it. Jumba quickly opened the door and said to Lilo, "Little girl, are you alright?"

Lilo sat up and groaned. She rubbed her head and said, "Yeah, but where's Angel?"

"I'm afraid she is inside you."

Lilo felt something in her mind and mentally probed it. It responded with Angel's voice, "_Lilo, I'm sorry I got us into this._"

Lilo looked at herself, half-expecting to be a horribly hideous mutated monster, but she resembled her normal self. "Why do I still look the same?" asked Lilo.

"Your human DNA is more stable than 6-2-4's. Therefore it is your form that is dominant. For the moment that is."

Suddenly Morph cut in, "Just for the record, it was an accident and I was only partially involved."

Jumba gave a short glare at Morph and continued, "Your body will continue to change as 6-2-4's DNA merges with your own."

"Can't we reverse what happened to us?" asked Lilo.

"I'm sorry little girl," said Jumba, "but teleporters are not designed for defusion."

"But you can do something eventually?" asked Lilo.

"Will take time to redesign pods to separate you two."

"How long?"

"I say minimum would be a week," said Jumba.  
Unexpectedly, Angel's voice came out of Lilo's mouth, "Are you kidding? How can me and Stitch go on our date on Thursday like this?" Jumba and Morph looked quite surprised at Lilo. "Hey it's my body too, sort of," said Angel's voice.

Then Morph headed towards the door saying, "I'll go tell the others, you two get yourselves organized."

"Like we have anything else to do," said Lilo and Angel, disturbingly at the same time.

* * *

There's the first chapter of this new story. This is my first shot at a story involving Lilo being turned into an experiment and have an a romance with Stitch. I don't think think anyone's done a fusion before.

Let me clarify something for you about the timeline of this story. It isn't related to the Alien Ohana Extensions series, the AOE Sage, or even 'The Curse of the Werepire.' It's just a branch-off from Leroy & Stitch with my characters along for the ride. I just thought that I may as well do an actual Lilo/Stitch since everyone else is doing them. Just for the heck of it. Please review.

And one more thing, everybody have a Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you and your interests have a wonderful- Hunkahunka, keep your beak away from me!


	2. Slow Start

Matched Heartbeats

Chapter 2: Slow Start

Everyone was alerted about Lilo and Angel's accident. They all gathered at Lilo's house to discuss the matter. Nani took the news quite well. And by quite well, I mean she stammered unintelligibly for a few seconds, passed out, woke up, went into hysterics, passed out again, woke up again, and then calmly accepted it.

Stitch was baffled to say the least that his best friend and his girlfriend had been combined on the molecular level.

Pleakley, quite predictably, started screaming and running around in circles before Draco did everyone a favor by bopping him on the head, knocked him out, and therefore shutting him up.

Draco and Chip were more interested then surprised and asked Lilo and Angel questions about what it was like.

"Well," said Lilo, "It doesn't fell different physically yet. But on mentally it's like sharing the same bedroom with someone and allowing them to learn all your, Chip will stop waving that around my head?"

Chip had converted one of his hands into one of those scanning/detecting things that security people used at the airport. Only this one was a lot more advanced looking.

"Sorry," said Chip, "just collecting data for my journal."

"Journal?" asked Angel.

"I'm recording the process in case something similar to this every happens again, which I hope will not. So far, you're still on Stage 1, subject still resembles one of the participant's original form."

"Stop it Chip," said Draco. "Can't you see Angelilo is have trouble coping with this?"

"Angelilo?" said Lilo and Angel.

"Yeah," said Draco, "I figure since you two will be staying like this for a while, we might as well not be calling you 'Lilo and Angel' or 'Angel and Lilo' all the time."

"Draco," said Chip, "this is not the time. This is real life, not some silly action-based anime show."

Unexpectedly, a trio of man-sized ninja parakeets broke through the front window, crying out various action phrases in Japanese. Morph jumped in front of them and said his own Japanese action phrase. One of the ninjas tried to use a sleeper hold on Morph but he batted off all his attempts and used a swinging kick to send that ninja back out the window. Another ninja pulled out a set of throwing stars and started tossing them at Morph. Morph was hit by the stars but his plasma body absorbed them and spat them back out. The ninja who threw the stars had his clothing caught by the stars, carried out the window, and was pinned to a tree. The last ninja made a ball of energy in his hands and then shot the energy as a beam. Morph countered it with his own stronger beam and blasted the ninja out the window. Then Morph used a device from his TechPack to fix the window the ninja parakeets came through. "Man those guys are annoying," said Morph, "I tell them to leave me alone, but they attack anyway. I can never get any peace with them. What were you saying Chip?"

"Eh, never mind. The point is that we need to take this seriously."

"I am taking it seriously," said Draco. "Making a fused name will be a lot easier than saying their names individually when you're talking about both of them. Besides it's creative."

"While Draco's right about the fused name thing," said Lilo, "he's forgetting that this is only temporary and we will disjoin when Jumba's done redesigning the teleporters."

"But not in time to prevent you from going into Stage 2," said Chip.

"What's Stage 2?" asked Angel.

"Subject develops small part of secondary participant's most signature physical feature."

"What?" said Lilo and Angel.

Chip showed them a hand mirror to Lilo's face. Lilo looked closely and saw that right next to her hairline, there were two hard to notice bumps. She also noticed that her hairline was developing a widow's peak.

"What are those?" asked Lilo.

"Angel's antennas," said Chip, "come to think of it, we should add a more specific label to that stage."

"How long do these stages last?" asked Angel.

"Actually, it's hard to tell. Jumba says that the progression in stages is triggered by strong emotions, adrenaline rushes, and one other event we have yet to identify."

The rest of the day was actually uneventful. Angel was adjusting to Lilo's human body. When they talked to each other, they decided to do so mentally more than vocally to not draw attention. Stitch treated Lilo the same, but kept the romantic talk with Angel to a minimum. Stitch was still having a bit of a hard time seeing that Angel was Lilo and vice versa. But then again, so did everyone else.

Later that night, while Angelilo was brushing their teeth, Lilo asked, "Angel, exactly what do you see in Stitch?"

"Well," said Angel, "he's smart, funny, cute, and of course, fluffy. And he's a really kind person. He breaks a lot of things, but he's really sweet. Not to mention he's pretty handsome."

"Yeah," said Lilo as she gargled, "Stitch is pretty, nice that is. You two make a really good couple."

"What about you and Keoni?" asked Angel as they changed into Lilo's nightgown.

"He's busy with that other girl, the one who keeps claiming to be his girlfriend. Besides, I'm totally over him."

Just then Stitch walked into the room. "Goodnight Lilo, goodnight Angel," said Stitch as he crawled into bed.

"Goodnight Stitch," said Angel and Lilo at the same time. Stitch did a double take at this but then crawled under the covers. Angelilo did the same thing and soon fell asleep.

The morning sun was shining over Kauai. A rooster flapped its wings and crowed. But then Melty shot a fireball at it to make it shut up so he could get some sleep. Lilo woke around this time. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got up stiffly. She walked over to the bathroom, passing the still sleeping Stitch. She got the water running and splashed some water on Lilo's face. Suddenly Lilo felt something on her face. It wasn't something like eye crumbles or drool, but something that was attached to her head. She looked in the mirror and her groggy eyes shot open. The little bumps from yesterday had extended to about a third of the length of Stitch's antennas. The widow's peak has progressed to halfway down from the antennas. She put her hands on the side of her head in shock. As she felt that the ears have moved closer towards the top of the head and were a bit longer. The last one was what really made them scream.

After that, everyone gathered to Angelilo's side. She had calmed down from that and was now actually flicking the antennas. "Well," said Chip, "that solves the question of the mystery event. When Angelilo fall a sleep, their subconscious triggers the phase that causes the mutation. Interesting."

"Well, I can hide my ears under my hair," said Lilo, "but what do I do about these things?"

To answer her question, Stitch grabbed a headband and put it onto Angelilo's head. It obscured the antennas wonderfully with causing any pain. "Thanks, Stitch," said Lilo, smiling at Stitch.

"No problem," said Stitch, smiling back.

Then Nani said, "While we're up, let's have some breakfast."

Everyone was at the table, enjoying a bowl of cereal. Stitch, Draco, and Morph finished their cereal and cereal bowls very quickly. Suddenly there was a muffled gagging sound. They looked down the table to see that Lilo had her cereal bowl stuck in their mouth. "Stand back," said Chip, "I know CPR." He got behind Lilo and performed the heimlich with all six of his arms. The cereal bowl shot out and hit Pleakley in the face.

Pleakley slowly removed the cereal bowl from his face. Cereal and milk were all over his face. "I'm going to wash my face now," said Pleakley. He calmly left the table and left the room. After he left, they all heard yelling all sorts of cries of disgust.

Nani looked at Angelilo and said, "Angel, you can't make Lilo eat the easily replaceable bowls that Jumba made yet. Her mouth hasn't developed enough."

"Actually," said Lilo, "she wasn't doing anything, I did instinctively."

"Apparently Stage 3 is when Lilo starts getting some of Angel's mannerisms," said Chip as he got back in his seat.

"In that case, no coffee for you, young ladies," said Morph.

"Mannerism isn't the same thing as metabolism," said Angel.

"At least not yet," said Draco. He got up from the table and said, "Well, I'm gonna go see how Jumba's doing."

Soon after, Draco went into the lab where he found Jumba typing on the computer. From the look of the bags under his four eyes, Jumba had working all night long. "Hey Jumba," said Draco, "how's it going?"

"Very slow, 6-2-8," said Jumba, "molecular fusion is more complicated than you can imagine. Even more complicated then genetic engineering. In fact, molecular defusion is untouched field. Would be fascinating if not used to separate little girl and 6-2-4."

Suddenly there was a flash of light from the teleporter pods. Draco looked over at the pods and saw a glowing circle of light in both of them. They seemed to show some sort of landscape in them. "Uh, Jumba, what are those?"

Jumba blinked and said, "Uburmium is know to have slightly otherworldly energy signal. Perhaps molecular disruption has caused them to open dimensional portals. Should try to shut them."

"Why?" asked Draco. Suddenly one of the portals opened wide and something large and roaring came out. Draco's eyes shrank as he said, "Oh; that's why."

There's another chapter. Not enough action? Disappointed by the slow rate of Angelilo's transformation? Well the next chapter ought to fulfill your expectations. Please review.


	3. Big, Large, and Charge!

Matched Heartbeats

Chapter 3: Big, Large, and Charge!

Angelilo and Stitch decided to go through a walk through the forest. As they walked among the greenery of the plants and listened to the songs of the tropical birds, they felt a certain peacefulness creep over them. "So what's it like being inside of Lilo, Angel?" asked Stitch.

"It's not uncomfortable," said Angel, "but it's a bit crowded. Especially with all these memories in Lilo's brain. Say, did you know, that Lilo once ate a green potato chip and thought she'd turn green too?"

"Angel!" cried Lilo, seizing back control of her larynx. "That's personal! Hey Stitch, did you know that Angel can't eat anything sticky without it getting stuck to her antennas."

Before Angel could fight back, Stitch said, "Please stop. If I wanted to learn about your secrets, I'd talk to Nosy," referring to the experiment whose name matched his appearance and nature and was a reporter for the local newspaper. "You wanna know a real secret?"

"Sure," said Angelilo.

"The second person to the waterfall where Gantu's ship used to be, WILL HAVE TO PAY FOR SHAVED ICE!"

Stitch climbed up into a tree before Angelilo could fully comprehend what he had just said. Stitch then began leaping from branch to branch. He looked behind him to see that there was no sign of Angelilo. Stitch chuckled to himself as he thought about which flavor of shaved ice he should get. He had just decided on blue raspberry, when he saw a red flash in front of him. Stitch swung further ahead to see what it was. He found that he could barely keep up with it, let alone see what it was. Eventually the trees ended and the red flash launched off of the branch it was on and onto a rock. When Stitch jumped down, he could see that it was Angelilo, who had made a perfect three-point landing on a rock right next to the pond where Gantu's ship used to be.

As Stitch stammered for words to say, "Angelilo tossed her hair back to the back of her head and said, "I hope you have enough for strawberry-cherry."

"But, how did you…"

Angel laughed and said, "I know martial arts remember? In Lilo's body, they seem to double in power."

Then Stitch thought for a moment that he could see Angel through Lilo's eyes. Then he noticed that Lilo's eyes seemed larger, and that the whites were harder to see.

Before Stitch could comment, Draco burst into the clearing. He was seemed panicked about something. For the first few minutes, Draco could only make hand signs while he panted for control. Stitch studied his movements and said, "You say that the seagulls are dropping peaches on squirrels?"

Draco managed to find his voice and said, "There's a giant alien blob attacking town!"

"Did Morph accidentally set of Jumba's growth ray again?" asked Angelilo.

"No it's a different blob!" cried Draco; "we have to stop it!"

Stitch and Angelilo exchanged one look, nodded, and followed Draco.

The three of them, (four technically,) soon came to a cliff that was overlooking the town. Normally the sight of the sun shining over the various rooftops would make it seem like a nice shot for a postcard. But the giant pink blob-like jelly monster sort of spoiled the scenery. It had several yellow eyes and just as many tentacles. It was busy grabbing any living creature it could find and stuffing them down its throat. Fortunately, it didn't chew its food so the whole persons could be seen through it translucent flesh. Naturally every human was running away from it screaming while the monster roared loudly. There were a few experiments fighting it, but they kept getting eaten. Morph was an exception due to his also being a blob.

"Where in the universe did that thing come from?" asked Lilo.

"The thing is that it did really come from anywhere in the universe," said Draco, "this universe that is. Jumba accidentally opened a dimensional portal while trying to fix the teleportation pods and that thing came out."

Just then Chip climbed up to where the others were. He had pink monster-goo covering various parts of his body. "No good Draco," said Chip, "that thing's regenerating power's equal to that of Morph's. There's no way we can tear it apart without it coming back together."

"Can't we send this thing back where it came from?" asked Stitch.

Chip tilted his head in thought; "The first portal that brought it here shut down after it went through. It will take considerable power to open it up again. But a second portal was opened at the same time. If we can somehow compress it to a small enough size, we should be able to send it through. But nothing seems to work on this thing."

"Well," said Angel, "the least we can do is get those people out of it."

"Angel's right," said Stitch, "we can do that right?"

"Sure," said Chip, "they're only being held back by its elastic slime and nearly harmless digestion bacteria."

"'Nearly harmless?'" questioned Draco.

"Well any digestion bacteria's harmful, but these particular ones have a very slow metabolism rate. It'd take days to full digest something."

"Then we'll have to break them out," said Lilo.

"'We?'" asked Stitch.

"You don't think we'll miss out on a fight like this," said Angel.

"But Angel's powers haven't full developed yet," said Chip, "besides, they aren't exactly meant to deal with monsters like this."

"True, but who says they're our only powers?" said Angelilo as she started leaping from rooftop to rooftop towards the jelly monster. Stitch, Draco, and Chip exchanged puzzled looks but followed after the hybridized girl.

The jelly monster was indeed a difficult creature to destroy. Even blasting off a tentacle will only cause it to grow another one. And some non-physical attacks simply went through it. But experiments are the type to give up a fight. In fact, they seemed to get more vitalized by the challenged. Angelilo particularly showed a lot of enthusiasm, which might be the result of Angel's energy flowing through Lilo's small human body. They leapt and wove through the jelly monster's tentacle attacks. They didn't really do much damage by attacking head on, but that didn't seem to matter to them. Suddenly the jelly monster reached out a tentacle and grabbed two people who were running away. As it brought them close to its mouth, Angelilo noticed that those two were actually Victoria and Snooty. "PUT THEM DOWN!" they yelled. But their voices didn't come out the way they expected. Instead, at the end of their exclamation, a wave of sonic energy erupted from Lilo's throat and hit the jelly monster's head. The jelly monster roared with pain and dropped Victoria and Snooty. Snooty's wings were too sticky to flap so he and his owner started falling. Instinctively, Lilo's hair stretched out and grabbed them before they hit the ground. As they put Victoria and Snooty down, Angelilo looked at Lilo's hands and noticed that the fingernails seemed longer and sharper. "This is getting too weird," they said.

Suddenly Draco used a combination of all four of his breath abilities, his laser vision, and his psychic horns to push the jelly monster over. The monster landed on a barrel of pickles which was sucked into the gelatinous body. But when the digestion bacteria tried to assimilate it, they withered up and died. The jelly monster itself quivered and shriveled a little. Then it spat out the pickle barrel, which splattered all over the place.

"That's it!" said Chip, "the jelly monster's body is built similar to gastropods. And gastropods have a higher concentration of body moisture than most organisms which makes them vulnerable to dehydration."

The others looked at Chip with a very puzzled look. "Chip," said Draco, "could you translate what you said to the English language?"

Chip sighed and said, "Salt will make it shrink, like slugs. So all we have to do is expose to enough sodium to make it shrink small enough to go through that portal. And sodium's the scientific name for salt, in case you've forgotten."

"Where are we going to find that much salt?" asked Morph.

Angelilo and Stitch looked towards the ocean and nodded. Then they ran towards the jelly monster, calling insults at it. The jelly monster didn't understand what they were saying, but it recognized food when it heard it. It followed them as they headed towards the beach. The others realized what they were doing and joined in. The monster didn't realize what was going on until it felt sand under its, well, whatever it had instead of feet. But it recognized the salt that's soaked into the sand and attempted to leave.

"How are we going to get into the water now?" asked Chip.

"We've done all that trickery can do," said Stitch, "now we have to use force."

Then he ripped out a palm tree and swung it at the jelly monster. The palm tree stuck, but the monster was annoyed by the attack. It tried to swat Stitch with its tentacles. The others joined in with their attacks. The creature slowly retreated from the attackers, but it still wouldn't move towards the water.

"I hope this works again," thought Lilo and she let out another sonic cry at the jelly monster. The monster screamed in pain from the blast and retreated from its source. Angelilo waded out into the shallow water and yelled, "Nah, nah, can't catch us!" The monster saw them and roared in anger. It started charging them. Angelilo tried to move out of the way, but the monster's roar had dislodged a few rocks and one of the those rocks had their foot pinned. As they tried to move it, the monster was getting closer.

"Lilo, Angel, look out!" cried Stitch and he threw himself at them. His momentum pulled their foot from out under the rock and moved them far out of range of the jelly monster's rampage. The monster could stop itself and landed with a splash in the bay. Instantly, its skin began to froth as the saltwater sucked the moisture from it. As the monster shrank, Draco and Chip were able to remove its captives easily. Then when it was about the size of a cow, Draco took a hold of it and threw it back onto the beach. The creature had been knocked out cold from the pain of the salt.

"Glad that's over," said Chip, "where's Stitch?"

Then Angelilo broke the surface of the water, pulling Stitch behind them. "He knocked us into the deep end," Lilo explained. Stitch coughed and spat the water out. He got up, shook the water off, and looked at Angelilo.

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem," they said.

Suddenly Angel and Lilo noticed that the others were staring them more intensely than they should be. "What's wrong?" they asked.

"Well," said Chip, "remember what I said about adrenaline rushes can progress the mutation?"  
Realizing the implication, Lilo said, "Show me a mirror." Morph pulled a large one out of his secret compartment and showed Lilo her reflection.

Lilo's antennas were now as long as Stitch's. The widow's peak was now right between them. Her ears were even longer now and stuck out of her hair at higher angles. Her eyes were larger and there was even less showing of their whites. The irises have grown larger and the pupils have shrunk to about half their size. The nose was more upturned and lower on her face with larger nostrils. Her mouth seemed to have stretched and her teeth now looked sharper. Her hands and feet now looked more like paws with retractable claws instead of nails. The most startling change is that her skin had turned bright pink. A quick check under her dress confirmed that the color had changed all over.

"This is not good," they said, with a voice that sounded less divided than before.

* * *

There's another chapter. Now the plot's really heating up. In case you can't imagine what the jelly monster looks like, it's the interdimensional creature that appears on Dexter's Laboratory. One notice is that I've proofreaded the previous chapters. Another notice is that Stitch and Angel's date is coming up, so keep an eye out for it. Please review. 


	4. Triple Date

Matched Heartbeats

Chapter 4: Triple Date

Naturally, the biggest thing on anyone's minds was Angelilo's increasing mutation. Lilo's body was increasingly starting to resemble Angel's. But first thing's first, they had to send the jelly monster back to where it came from. They collected it in a large capture container and carried it to Jumba's lab. Of course the lab was in a pretty sorry state, what with creature goo everywhere and several machines had been broken. But thankfully, the computer and the teleportation pods were untouched. They quickly dumped the jelly monster through the second portal that was accidentally created. The portal shimmered and shrank to nothing. As Morph went to get cleaning supplies, Angelilo was looking nervously at her body. "How far can this go?" asked Lilo.

"Interesting question," said Jumba as he typed onto his computer, "according to calculations, mutation will continue until body resembles 6-2-4's old body."

"Then how comes Lilo's hair hasn't changed?" asked Angel.

"Well, little girl's DNA won't be completely overwritten, it will make up equally half of new genome. So new body will bear traits from her as well."

"I guess that explains how it came alive," said Draco.

"What?" asked Jumba.

"Yeah, it stretched out and caught Victoria and Snooty when they were falling. But that was after she stunned the jelly monster with her sonic cry."

"Little girl and 6-2-4 are developing new powers?" asked Jumba, "hmm, first off, is probably wise to thinking of more proper scientific name. Second, it would seem that their combining DNA is awakening new things. We must hurry before changes become irreversible."

Lilo was now more nervous and was anxiously tugging at her antennas and hair. "This is so creepy," she said, "I must be the weirdest person on the island."

Chip opened his chest compartment and pulled out a small device that looked somewhat like a GPS. He pushed a few buttons and twisted a dial. He then said, "According to my Mood Meter, the weirdness in this room is only at 47 percent. So I wouldn't be so hasty as to say you're the weirdest person on the island."

Just then Morph came back in with a wagon full of cleaning supplies. "Got everything," he said. Suddenly the Mood Meter's gauge skyrocketed and the screen exploded.

Chip looked from first the broken Mood Meter to Morph and said, "An omen, I'm sure. Pity the electronic store isn't open on Thursdays."

"What?!?" cried Angel. "Today's Thursday? Oh no, me and Stitch have a date tonight!"

Suddenly Angelilo was running all over the place, both of them saying different things as well as trying to be doing different things at the same time. Morph put an end to that when he grabbed Angelilo by the shoulders, slapped their face, and cried, "Get a hold of yourselves, woman!" Surprisingly this worked immediately and Angelilo calmed down.

"All right," said Chip, "let's think about what you'll need for the date. First off, there are clothes."

"Chip," said Draco, "we don't wear clothes. At least not all the time."

"Well I'm not going out without clothes," said Lilo, "I'm not that furry yet."

"I don't think Lilo has anything for date nights, and Angel's clothes won't fit," said Chip, "so I guess Pleakley could make some new ones. Stitch, you're getting dressed too. It will be uncomely for you to be naked while your date's dressed up. Second off, there's the date location."

"We can go to that Italian restaurant," said Stitch.

"Sounds good to us," said Angelilo.

"Last there's the date time," said Chip, "I'll call and get you a reservation."

Stitch and Angelilo went to find Pleakley. The other experiments occupied themselves by cleaning the lab. Jumba was helping as well but he heard every word of their conversation. He sniffed and said, "Ah, love is so romantic when it's love. Reminds me of first few happy years of marriage to ex-wife. Didn't last long."

Stitch's outfit was quickly made. It was just a dark purple jacket with a red shirt underneath. Angelilo thought he looked very handsome. Then Pleakley sent him out so he could work on Angelilo's outfit. As Stitch waited, he thought about how much Lilo's changed over the years. She was still young, but she showed promises of growing up to be a beautiful woman. Stitch remembered when he and Lilo used Skip to go ahead in time so Lilo could be a teenager and then a full-fledged grownup. Well in a couple more years, Lilo will be that teenager again.

Stitch's thoughts were paused when Chip walked inside. "Well the lab's cleaned up," said Chip.

"Oh, good," said Stitch, "I hope Jumba's calculations were affected to badly."

"Actually," said Chip, "they've been pushed ahead quite a bit. Those wormholes neatly eliminated most of the broadcast waves that the teleportation pods can use from possibility. Jumba says he'd probably have those teleporter finished by Saturday."

"Great!" said Stitch, "Oh, and thanks for getting those reservations."

"No problem," said Chip, "they're under the name, "Boogie-boo'."

"Oh, that's a good ide-" Stitch frowned and said, "You know, that's not really funny."

Then the door to Jumba and Pleakley's room opened and Angelilo stepped out. Stitch's jaw dropped at the sight of her and even Chip, who didn't have much preference for either gender, was taken aback by how lovely Angelilo looked. She was a one-piece red dress with no sleeves and a low neckline. She wore a pair of ebony-colored sandals which matched her hair. Her hair had been brushed until it shone and held back with a blue scrunchie. Pleakley even found a pair of earrings for her pointed ears and a necklace of pearls for her neck.

Stitch couldn't speak for a couple of seconds and then said, "A-are you ready to g-go?"

"Yes," said Angelilo, "we're ready."

"I-I'll drive," said Stitch and they both headed off to the buggy.

"Don't they make a handsome pair?" asked Pleakley.

"You mean trio," said Chip, "but then again, you might be right."

The restaurant in question was fancy, but not to elegant. They made plenty of Italian foods such as lasagna, calzones, ravioli, and of course, spaghetti and meatballs. That was what Stitch and Angelilo ordered. There was also another feature to this restaurant. Forehead occasionally came from Mrs. Hachigawa's house and sang for the entertainment of the diners. Fortunately, they've learned how to sing their quartets on-key and sounded quite good if they wanted to. This was one of those nights where Forehead performed. As the concertina and sitar provided the background music, Forehead sang,

"_Oh this is the night,_

_It's a beautiful night._

_And we call it bellanotam._

_Look at the skies,_

_They have stars in their eyes,_

_On this lovely bellanotam._

_Side by side with your loved one,_

_You'll find the enchantment here._

_The night will weave its magic spell_

_When the one you love is near._

_Oh this is the night,_

_And the heavens are right,_

_On this lovely bellanotam."_

As they listened to the music, Stitch and Angelilo ate their spaghetti and meatballs. They didn't know they were eating the same noodle until they had their mouths against each other. They quickly separated, blushing madly. Then Stitch offered Angelilo the last meatball. Very soon afterwards, they had finished their dinner. After saying hi to Forehead, they went out for the rest of their date.

They decided to spend the rest of their date walking the scenic mountain paths. The various night birds were chirping in the trees while frogs croaked. They walked until they reached the bench were Elvis sat in 'Blue Hawaii.' (It still had his scent.) They sat on the bench watched the clouds float by the gibbous moon, which cast silver shadows down onto the surface of the sea. The sea rocked gently back and forth, like a mother holding her baby. The palm trees whispered to each other as the wind glided between them.

"It's all so magical," said Angelilo.

"Yeah," said Stitch.

"I've never had such a great night when I was human," said Lilo.

"Being human's not that bad," said Angel, "sure you don't naturally have any special abilities, but you do have a more diverse culture than any other species in the galaxy."

"Earth's also has a lot of beauty," said Stitch.

"Yeah, beauty," said Angelilo.

Suddenly they noticed that their hands were on top of each others. They quickly separated them and got up. "I think it's time we head back," said Angelilo.

Some time later, Angelilo had changed into their nightgown and were climbing into bed. Stitch was doing the same thing.

"Good night, Stitch," said Angelilo, "we had a wonderful time."

"Me too," said Stitch and he clicked off the lights.

As they lied in bed, Stitch was wondering to himself, "_They are so beautiful, but is it really 'they' anymore? Am I in love with Lilo or Angel or both? Is there really any difference?_" Angelilo were thinking along the same lines, but they didn't question it much. It's hard to hold a debate when you read each other's mind.

* * *

There's another chapter. Hamishwarfare, eat your heart out. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Now you'll see the lover's triangle really form. Or will you? Keep an eye out for the next chapter. Please review. 


	5. Metamorphoses

Matched Heartbeats

Chapter 5: Metamorphoses

The next morning, Angelilo woke up bright and early. They went to the bathroom to brush their hair and their teeth. But first they check how much they've changed overnight. As expected from the combination of their sleep and the strong emotions they felt last night, Lilo's body had grown alarmingly to look like Angel's. The pink skin was now becoming pink fur. The whites and pupils of Lilo's eyes had all but disappeared, making her eyes appear like almonds in shape and color. Her hands, feet, teeth, nose, and ears were almost identical to Angel's but were not quite the same size and Lilo still possessed her fifth fingers and toes. Her antennas were now at least half of Angel's if not three-fifths. A quick check under their clothes revealed that they now possessed Angel's tail. They also had her back markings, except they were black instead of purple. Her chest and stomach also had Angel's markings. But it was also noticeable that Angelilo was starting to develop Angel's figure. "Not bad for a hybrid," they said.

The others were somewhat surprised but showed some signs of impressments, especially Stitch. "You could almost be Angel's sister," he said.

"In a way, I sorta am," said Angelilo. Another thing that was noticeable about this progression was that when Lilo and Angel were talking at the same time, their voices didn't sound as double when they started out with. Also, when they spoke individually, you had to strain slightly to tell who was speaking. "But how will I get to hula class looking like this?" asked Lilo.

"Not to worry little girl," said Jumba, "I knew this would be coming so I designed hologram-projection device to help disguise your, er-hem, condition." Jumba carefully put the device, which resembled a watch, on Angelilo's wrist. Angelilo pushed a button and her body gave a shimmer and looked like Lilo's.

"But I can't go to hula class in my dress," said Lilo. She remembered the last time that happened. She was totally out of sync with the others. Then again, that was also the time Frenchfry was fattening her up to eat and she rolled over everyone.

"Don't worry," said Jumba, "I have added variety of selection." Angelilo tried a few more buttons and went from her swimming suit, to her hiking clothes, to her winter clothes, until she found her hula outfit.

"Thanks, Jumba," they said as they hurried out the door.

"6-2-6," said Jumba, "perhaps you should accompany them so you watch for more growth spurts."

"Okey-taka," said Stitch and he hurried the door too.

Hula class was going very well, now. The hula girls were eventually going to graduate to the more advanced level of hula. As they stopped for a break, Myrtle asked, "Lilo, is that big chameleon cousin around here?"

"I don't think so," said Lilo.

"It's just that I keeping brushing against something, but I don't see."

"That's strange," said Lilo scratching her head. But what he was really doing was trying figure out how long her ears and antennas had gotten without looking suspicious.

"And why does your voice sound different?" asked Yuki.

"Er, I'm just getting older," said Lilo. The other hula girls seemed convinced and started going over more dance steps. Then Lilo walked over to Stitch and asked, "Stitch, have I changed that much underneath?"

Stitch switched to infra-red vision and tried to look at Angelilo's body. He turned it off and said, "I can't tell. Your hologram's interfering."

"I hope no one else finds anything out," said Angel as they went back to dance.

After class, Angelilo and Stitch quickly went to where there was no one to see them and Angelilo turned off her hologram. She actually didn't change much, except her ears and antennas were a little bit longer. "This is getting really bizarre," said Angelilo, "but why doesn't feel bizarre."

"You look just fine to me," said Stitch. Angelilo gave him an odd look. "I mean not you're fine the way you are, but you don't seem that weird. I mean,"

Fortunately for Stitch, he was saved a lengthy explanation when Draco, Chip, and Morph came into the clearing. "Hi Lilo, hi Angel, hi Stitch," said Draco, "how's it going."

"Fine," said Stitch, relieved for the distraction, "how'd you find us?"

"Jumba put a locating chip in that hologram-watch," said Chip, "speaking of which, where is it?"

"Well its right here isn't it," said Angelilo reaching for her left hand. But when she put it there, all she felt was fur. "Wait, it's not on my wrist. Where'd it go?"

Suddenly Angelilo felt like her bones were on fire. She cried in pain and stooped over. Her bones seemed to shifting and changing. She felt some more bones form beneath her shoulder plates as well what felt like three extra ribs. Then she felt a strong sensation right underneath her arms. As the sensation grew stronger, Angelilo screamed in pain. Then two pink things burst from her sides. Morph screamed and toppled over in a dead faint.

Now the burning sensation was gone and Angelilo could stand back up. She looked at the fleshy things beneath her arms and the bones inside formed proper shapes. The insides hardened and the bones bent at halfway down. Then the bones on the ends developed more complex patterns and bend in several ways. As the fleshy things grew pink fur over them, the ends split up into five parts, which five pieces of bone sticking out. Then new nerves and muscles filled the remaining parts and allowed Angelilo to move them. Angelilo waved these new growths experimentally. Of course, this was something they all should have seen coming from the beginning. But they had for some reason waited towards the end. Angelilo had grown extra arms.

"That's odd," said Chip, "by my calculations, you should have got those hours ago."

Angelilo was waving her new hands in front of her face and noticed the one on the left had a small video screen. She pressed it and several small buttons appeared underneath of the screen. "Oh," said Angel, "that's what happened to my cell phone."

"You had a cell phone on you when you were fused?" asked Draco.

"Well in me," said Angel, "I kept it stored in with my extra left arm."

"Hmm," said Chip, "Jumba designed the teleporters to not fuse flesh and clothing, but I don't think he did the same with flesh and technology." Then Chip's pupil briefly flashed.

"What are you doing?" asked Angelilo.

"I'm looking at you with X-ray vision."

Angelilo gave a squeal and tried to cover herself.

"Relax, I'm only looking on the skeletal frame," said Chip, "but would mine uncrossing your arms, it's hard to look at your bones if they're overlapping like that."

Angelilo uncrossed her arms and Chip continued to study her. Then he asked, "Do you feel anything in your spine?"

"Sorta," said Angelilo.

"Can you try to bring it out?"

"We'll try," she said. She focused on that area and felt something quiver.

"A little more," said Chip.

Angelilo focused again and felt something slide out.

"There we go."

Angelilo looked over her shoulder to see three spines coming out of her back, like Stitch's.

"Odd," said Draco, "Angel didn't have dorsal spikes."

With one final sweep of the eye, Chip said, "Well, it's just as I thought. The teleportation has caused that cell phone to merge with your bones. And now it's done the same with your hologram watch."

"You mean, we're a cyborg?" asked Angel and Lilo.

"Of a kind, you see, your bones are really machinery, but they've been turned into a metal alloy that is strong, light, and doesn't sink in water. And some of your nerves have attached themselves directly to the bones so they've become like circuitry. From what I can tell, this internal armor not only amplifies your strength and endurance, but it also gives you technopathic powers."

"Techno-what?" asked Morph, who had just woken up.

"A control over machinery," explained Chip, "she can now assimilate technology or imitate it. She may be also capable of assimilating weapons and using their powers for her own. And since it's rigged up to her nervous system, it'll give her brain computer-like capability."

"Let me get this straight," said Draco, "along with Angel's original powers, Angelilo can shoot out sonic attacks with her voice, the ability to control her hair, and now because of her Cyber-Skeleton, super strength, endurance, intelligence, and the ability to absorb and copy technology?"

"That's about the blunt of it," agreed Chip, "by the way, why did you faint Morph?"

"Oh I thought that there was a pair of alien parasites trying to bust themselves out," said Morph.

"Hey guys," said Angelilo, "can one of you show me how to withdraw these things?"

Stitch, Draco, and Chip looked at one another and there was no question about who was more similar to Angelilo.

"It's like this," said Stitch as he extended his own extra arms and dorsal spikes and then withdrawing them. "Just concentrate on them."

Angelilo nodded and closed her eyes. She focused on her arms and spikes and tried pulling them in mentally. With a sigh, she felt the extra appendages retract into her own body. "Thanks Stitch," she said.

"No problem," said Stitch. Was it his imagination, or were they looking at him in a very fond way?

Chip scanned Angelilo with his scanner and then looked at the readings. "Uh-huh, uh-huh," he said. Suddenly there was a warning beep and Chip said, "Uh-oh!"

"What?" asked Angelilo.

"It says that the final stage will be reached very soon."

"How soon?" asked Stitch

"It says 5 minutes."

"What?!!" cried everyone.

"Well, what with that battle with the jelly monster and that romantic date, your mutation's been kicked into overdrive."

"It wasn't that romantic," said Stitch.

BEEEEEEEEEEP!

Morph had changed into Fibber for a second and had let out a loud beep.

"Any particular reason you did that?" asked Draco.

"Not really," said Morph after he changed back to normal.

"Guys," said Angelilo, "we don't feel so good." It was true as they had started sweating and shivering.

"She's entering the seizure part," said Chip, "we need to get them back to the house now!"

"I'll fly her," said Draco, extending his wings.

"No," said Chip, "this is a delicate stage. Moving her too fast will make her sick."

Stitch grabbed Angelilo and flung her his shoulder. "I'll take her," he said and he started running towards the house. Draco, Chip, and Morph quickly followed.

When the four experiments barged through the door, Nani and Pleakley were very annoyed. But when they saw Angelilo sweating and shivering, they both forgot their annoyance and ran for Jumba. When Jumba went to Lilo's room with his equipment, he saw that the experiments had changed Angelilo into her nightgown and were laying her out on her bed. Draco was fanning her with his wings while slowly breathing on her with his ice breath. "That will do, 6-2-8," said Jumba, "now I must work." As he connected Angelilo's body to his equipment, Stitch held her paw all the while. Jumba quickly made several scans before saying, "Little girl and 6-2-4 will be alright, but is not possible to stop transformation. We best leave her alone until they are done."

They all left the room, but Stitch waited until last. He took one last look at the sleeping Angelilo. She looked like she was having a disturbing dream. "Please be okay," said Stitch and he left the room.

When Angelilo opened her eyes, she felt like she was inside one big blur. Then she blinked a couple of times and the room came into focus. She sat up and rubbed her head. Her brain felt kinda numb, she did mental probe and felt that both Lilo and Angel still had separate consciousnesses. But she did notice that they were extremely close. She looked around the room and asked, "What am I doing here?" She gasped and touched her throat. Her voice sounded like a perfect blend between Lilo's and Angel's, and didn't sound like two people talking at all. Then Angelilo remembered, she had gone into the final stage of her metamorphoses and they carried her back here. "Oh man," she said, "how much have I changed this time?" She then noticed a mirror positioned on Stitch's bed. Judging from the note that was on it, she guessed that Stitch left it there for her to look at herself when she had woken up. She quickly took off her clothes, so she could have a better look at herself. Since her fur had spread all over, she didn't feel embarrassed about being naked. Then she climbed onto Stitch's bed and gazed at her reflection.

As Angelilo looked at her new body, her first thought was that she looked almost exactly like Angel. Some key differences were that she still had Lilo's hair, height, and proportions. She also noticed that the marking on her back, which was still black and upside-down heart-shaped, had three red leaves on it. She experimentally extended her back spikes and saw that they came up where the leaves were. She also noticed that her spikes were black with red circuitry lines. The V-shaped marking on chest was also black but had three red diamond shapes underneath it so it looked like a kind of necklace. The dark purple parts on her ears and antennas have also turned black. She extended all her arms and realized the small video screen that was on her bottom left paw was now on all of her paws. She also could extend two spikes from the back of her wrist. She experimentally pointed one of her hands at her lamp. Two red sparks of electricity shot of the spikes on her wrist and zapped the lamp. After going all over it, they returned to Lilo's wrist spikes. She felt a small buzz in her bones. Then she tried thinking about the lamp and her spikes started producing light. "Neat," she said. She doused the light and withdrew all her extra appendages.

She took one last look in the mirror and realized that she was extremely attractive from a mammalian experiment's point of view. "Wait till Stitch sees me now," she purred. She stopped and said, "What am I saying? I can't like-like Stitch." Then she remembered the date she went with Stitch on and that it was he who carried her back to her room. She even vaguely recalled Stitch waiting till last to leave the room and saying, "Please be okay." She felt a very warm feeling in her heart and both of her consciousnesses reacted strongly to that emotion. She sighed and knew she'll miss this feeling when she defuses. She went to her wardrobe and started to open it when she thought that it didn't really matter if she went downstairs like this. She might as well show every part of her so that they can be examined. She walked to the elevator and said, "Okay, here I come." Then she got on and it slowly went down.

* * *

There's another chapter. I hope my description of Angelilo's powers and appearance was good enough. As soon as I can get a scanner attached to my computer, I'll open up a deviantART account so you can all see my original characters. But first I have to buy a scanner. In the meantime, there's at least one more chapter of this story left so keep on the lookout for it. Also, for those who aren't aware of it yet, largefish8 and I are now official co-authors. I'm not replacing Delta Operator, but my AOE Saga stories are official canon stories in largefish8's series. Please review this story. 


	6. The Strongest Bond

Matched Heartbeats

Chapter 6: The Strongest Bond

Everyone's reaction to the final form of Angel and Lilo's transformation was well mixed. Nani thought that she looked really cute. Pleakley agreed, but when Jumba asked her to demonstrate her ability to copy technology, she accidentally zapped Pleakley which caused to panic and get bopped on the head to shut him up. Jumba was thoroughly interested and would have wanted to tests on her until he was reminded to work on the final part of the teleportation device. Angelilo received several remarks of admiration from Draco, Chip, and Morph: Draco for her increased abilities, Chip for her technopathy, Morph for the pretty sheen in her fur and hair. Stitch, however, could only look stupefied at her for a few minutes before he said that she looked beautiful, which made Angelilo blush quite noticeably.

Angelilo was informed that she had been asleep through the entire night and it was now Saturday morning. Lilo would have normally sat in front of the TV to watch cartoons. Angel would have normally spent time on grooming her antennas. But the two of them decided to go for a walk instead. Stitch went along with her. As the two of them went out the door, Chip commented, "Well, this is hardly the worst fusion-related incident that's ever happened."

_Flashback:_ Draco and Chip's upper halves were joined at the waist and trying to gain equilibrium. "If I didn't have you stuck on me, I could do a lot of things right now," grumbled Draco.

"Alright, alright," said Chip, "I admit I should have been more careful with that liquid antimatter. We had better fix this before we have to go to the bathroom, because I don't see how we can. And I don't really care to find out how."

"Say Morph," said Draco, "how about helping us find our lower halves? They should be stuck together somewhere." When Draco didn't hear a response, he asked again, "Hey Morph, how about a little help?" When Morph didn't respond, Draco said, "Morph, why aren't you answering- AAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

The scream was made by both Draco and Chip when they finally noticed that instead of Morph have his white, slimy, four-eyed head; he had the black, hairy, hundred-eyed head of a fly. Then they heard a small voice coming from some food containers. They noticed a fly with Morph's head as it was calling, "Help me, help me, help me, open this stupid pickle jar."

_End Flashback_

While it was too late to watch the sunrise, the scenic path was rather nice because of the chattering of the birds and the splashing of the stream nearby. Of course, it was important not to do this during noon, when the sun it at its highest and hottest point. But Stitch and Angelilo were fortunate enough to be a few hours before that point. But the humidity was slightly balmy and caused to sweat just a little.

"So," said Stitch, "what's it like inside your head now?"

"Well," said Angelilo, "it's a bit hard to explain. We both are thinking the same thing at the same time now, and have complete access to each other's memories and thoughts. In fact, there's not that much dividing us now."

"What about likes and dislikes?" asked Stitch.

"That is actually pretty strange," said Angelilo. "When one of us likes something and the other dislikes it, it cancels out. But it also combines similarities."

"As in?" asked Stitch.

"Well, we both dislike something, it means I hate it. But if we both like something," she looked at Stitch, "it means I love it."

Stitch suddenly had a good feeling where Angelilo was getting at. Of course, it's been noticeable by the way she was looking and how's she's been acting. And he was feeling some of it the same way. But of course, this cannot be. She was really two people, his best friend and his girlfriend. And they'll be two again soon. This can't continue. Stitch cleared his throat and said, "Look, Angelilo,"

Once again, Stitch was saved from an awkward discussion by Draco flapping down from above. "There you two are," he said, "I've been looking for you. Jumba's finally fixed the teleportation pods. You can be defused now."

"Oh, great," said Angelilo, with a little less feeling than what was expected.

Draco landed on the ground and crouched. "Come on," he said. "Climb on my back. It'll be much quicker."

For a small moment, Stitch wanted to take his time in getting to Jumba's lab. But then he climbed up Draco's back, putting his legs in front of Draco's front wing joints. Angelilo climbed up behind Stitch and wrapped her arms around Stitch's middle so she wouldn't fall off. Both Stitch and Angelilo felt a tickly warm feeling where they were touching and started to blush.

"Hey on!" cried Draco and he took off. The strange feeling was left behind as the air started blowing in their face. Angelilo enjoyed the feeling of her hair and antennas being blown back by the wind. It felt like several minutes before Draco landed near Jumba and Pleakley's ship. "You guys wait here," said Draco, "Jumba needs to do one last thing before he's ready." Then Draco went inside and left Stitch and Angelilo alone.

Both Stitch and Angelilo were quiet for a while before Stitch said, "So, I guess this is the end."

"Yeah," said Angelilo, "We've had a lot of fun together. 'We' meaning me that is. But I've had a lot of good times with you."

"Oh, it was nothing," said Stitch, "as far as I'm concerned you're my closest friend. I know you have to separate, but you'd be welcome in our ohana. Not that you already aren't, I mean,"

Angelilo chuckled and said, "I know what you mean. But I think the most I'm going to miss about being one is you."

"But I'll still be here," said Stitch.

Angelilo sighed and said, "I'm not sure if it will be the same."

Before Stitch could question why, Chip stuck his head outside and said, "Okay, we're now," and ducked back in.

Angelilo took one last look at Stitch and said, "Well, that's my cue. Thanks for being so good with me." She leaned forward and kissed Stitch on the cheek. Then she went inside. Stitch slowly lifted his paw to touch the spot where her lips touched his face. Lilo kissed his cheek when he saved her from Gantu's ship. Angel licked his cheek when they first met. But this seemed out of league with those two. Then Stitch went inside, a little dazed about what happened.

Jumba was typing in the proper wavelength into his computer when Angelilo and Stitch walked in. "Ah, 6-2-6," said Jumba, "I am glad you have come. Teleportation pods are readying to be separating little girl and 6-2-4."

"What were you making us wait for?" asked Stitch.

"Is question I was hoping you would be asking," said Jumba, "I've been writing profile on computer for little girl/6-2-4 combination I am calling Hybrid 6-2-4, or H-624. I've added list of powers and abilities of H-624 that I've observed by studying her DNA. Incidentally, I've learned that though her body is experiment-like, she will develop like human female until reaching prime. Of course, that won't ever happen, but is worth mentioning."

"Now," said Jumba pointing to the teleporter with the 1 on it, "H-624 will enter this pod and I will beam her atoms to the other. Little girl's and 6-2-4's atoms should be separated during transmission and both will reappear in the other pod."

Angelilo gave Stitch one last smile and climbed into the first pod. Jumba then had the pod scan Angelilo so it would have her atomic structure on the computer. Then he inserted the atomic structures from both Lilo and Angel so the machine would know what to separate. Then he activated the timer and waited.

"You sure nothing will go wrong?" asked Chip.

"Absolutely," said Jumba, "as long as someone keeps away from the control." He gave Morph a scrutinizing look.

"How many times do I have to say my bad," said Morph.

Then the teleportation started and Angelilo was molecularly disassembled. As the digitalized particles whizzed from the first teleportation pod to the second, they were filtered into either Lilo's atoms or Angel's atoms. Similarly, their brain contents were too. Each one of Lilo's traits or memories went to her selection of atoms and vice versa. The procedure was halfway finished when they both came at the memory of Stitch.

When the machine tried to separate it, something happened. It seemed like Stitch's memory has suddenly became attached to all the other parts of both girls and stuck. Now it seemed like Lilo and Angel were both being torn apart, and not the way they were supposed to be. This caused immeasurable pain and cause echoing screams to reflect this.

The screams did not exist just inside their minds. The others could hear it quite clearly. The teleportation pods were now giving erratic sparks. "Jumba!" cried Draco, "do something!"

"I can't!" yelled Jumba, "this wasn't supposed to happen!"

Chip tried overwriting the teleportation using the computer. Draco tried shutting it down with his electric breath. Neither of them did anything. Stitch looked for something that could help and his eyes laid upon Morph. He remembered that Morph had control of his cellular structure and had both Lilo and Angel's DNA. Hoping it would work, Stitch picked up Morph and threw him into the second pod, shouting, "Morph! Stop the defusion!"

Morph landed inside the second pod's chamber and received a high-voltage shock. But he's felt harder zaps and tried doing what Stitch asked. He somehow managed to use his genetic chemistry to channel Lilo and Angel's molecules back to the other pod. How he had managed to do it, he had no idea. But it was later learned that all this did to him was add Angelilo's DNA pattern to his 'glossary' of forms.

Angelilo stumbled out of the first teleportation pod, panting heavily. She sat down and tried to recover from the ordeal. Stitch ran up to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Angelilo, "what happened?"

"I am not sure," said Jumba, "the teleporters were fully equipped to separate little girl and 6-2-4, to filter out the slightest difference between you two in respective order. As far as I can be seeing, only one thing could have caused this. There is some part of you that is refusing to separate and is unbreakable. And that interfered with the entire process. But what could it be? What one thing could have cemented you two together?" He looked over at Stitch and Angelilo and noticed that they were both smiling at each other and there was a twinkling in their eyes. Jumba smiled and said, "Ah, of course. Naturally the hardest part of any being to split in two, the anchorage of your entire being."

"What is it?" asked Stitch.

"Her hearts," said Jumba, "they've both tied themselves around one thing and are refusing to let go. This means that defusion is now impossible."

There was astonishment written on each experiment's face, but it was less on Stitch's and Angelilo's. In fact, there might have been a bit of joy underneath that. "Is there nothing we can do?" asked Chip.

"I am afraid not, 6-2-9," said Jumba, "6-2-6, H-624, please leave lab now. I have to think of thing to say to Pleakley and bigger girl about this." As Stitch and Angelilo left, Jumba thought to himself, "_I'd thought that this might happen. Little girl has always had close bond with 6-2-6 and 6-2-4 has been infatuated with him for some time now. They're combined feelings have merged and have become quite powerful. This is truly inspirational._" Jumba's thoughts were interrupted when Morph climbed out of the second teleporter coughing. "6-3-0, are you alright?"

"I'm okay," said Morph, "I'm squishy." Then he subsided into a puddle of goo, thoroughly exhausted.

Stitch and Angelilo decided to go for a mountain climb. Normally, you'd need a lot of gear and planning for a mountain climb. But then, that meant you were human, unlike Stitch and Angelilo. They simply climbed up the side of the mountain. They made it up to the top about 4 o'clock in the afternoon. By some odd coincidence, they've picked the mountain that Stitch crashed Jumba and Pleakley's ship on when he had that glitch. They brought a picnic basket so they could have lunch. It was really quite good.

Then about halfway through their lunch, Stitch asked Angelilo something. "What was it exactly that your hearts merged over?"

Angelilo smiled at him and said, "Isn't it obvious?"

Stitch was sometimes naïve when it came to emotion, but it took an idiot of Morph's standard to not understand what Angelilo meant. "Me?"

Angelilo nodded and said, "When I was Lilo, I'd thought I wished on a falling star for a friend, but that was your ship, so I got you. But you became my best friend. When I was Angel, when I first met you, I was only interested in infiltrating your house to turn Jumba evil and know where the good experiments lived. But you showed me such kindness that I couldn't stand to see you get beat up by those evil experiments. But then Gantu kidnapped me and you rescued me. You didn't let Snafu's tricks stop you at all. You just kept coming for me." She started to lean forward a bit.

"So, what you're saying is," said Stitch who was leaning forward too.

Angelilo's eyes, which were now looked like large almonds, were glittering and she said, "Yes, I love you, Stitch."

Stitch was staring deeply into those eyes, which were inches apart from his own. "I love you too, Angelilo."

It now seemed that their eyes were about to meet. But instead they closed and it was their lips that met instead. That kiss seemed to last until the end of time as their bodies felt like they exploded from the sensation. It wasn't until several minutes had passed when they finally pulled themselves apart and stared dreamily at each other. Then they finished the rest of the lunch and started climbing down the mountain. Their hearts were beating at a fast pace from both the kiss and the climb. And it seemed to them that their hearts were beating as one.

The End

* * *

That's the last chapter of this story I hope you've enjoyed this. I'm wondering if I should do a sequel to this. I know what I might do, I'm not sure if I should. Edit: (There is a sequel to this, Genetic Genesis.)

In case you're wondering, I don't have any qualms about love as long as it's true and certain conditions are met (compatible species, gender, etc.) I'm a bit of a sucker for romance half the time. So I'm not that picky with LiloxStitch stories or AngelxStitch stories as long as conditions match. Just letting you know. Please review this chapter.


End file.
